1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for laying cables or pipes on a cable bed. This invention also relates to a cable bed system utilizing drag route formers and layer device.
2. Background Art
Cable beds such as cable racks or cable ducts for laying and holding electrical cables or pipes, generally under or over a ceiling, are utilized at a variety of locations such as in buildings or warehouses. It is noted that throughout the specification and claims, the term xe2x80x9ccable bedxe2x80x9d includes cable receiver, rack, ladder, duct, tray, etc. that hold electrical cables/pipes thereon. It is also noted that throughout the specification and claims, the term xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d includes flexible pipe.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-280116 discloses such a cable laying system.
Conventionally, cables laid on a cable bed will hinder subsequent cable laying operations due mainly to considerable friction caused with lying cables. Subsequent cable laying operations may dislocate lying cables inadvertently. In addition, friction or entanglement between lying cables and a cable being newly laid may be damaging to the cables.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cable laying method and an improved cable bed system.
A cable laying method according to the present invention comprises the steps of first dragging an electrical cable onto a cable drag route of a cable bed and shifting the cable laid through the cable drag route by simply lifting and moving the cable sideways onto a cable housing adjacently provided. According to the method of the present invention, there is caused practically no drag friction or entanglement between cables. Thus, overhead cable laying operation can be performed very easily without damaging cables.